Broken
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: He'd broken her into a thousand pieces, shattering her soul. Yet she still wanted him back. TxG. Oneshot.


**One of the saddest things I've written. Hopefully you'll like it. Inspired/based on the song Four Walls by Cheyenne Kimball and Miley Cyrus.**

**

* * *

**

She should've known from the beginning that this would never work. He was a jock, she was a nerd. Their two different worlds didn't collide, everyone knew that.

Everyone but them. They'd fallen for each other, plain and simple. Even though it seemed as if fate was against them, they fought it with every ounce of their strength. If only it was as simple as it seemed.

It was true, at first they'd tried to keep the relationship quiet. It didn't work. Everyone could tell, because the chemistry and the love between them were obvious.

That's when the trouble started.

It was if he was the celebrity, and she was the nobody. People loved him, and they hated her for being with him. They would shun her for no reason whatsoever.

She fell.

It was if she couldn't take anymore. All her life she was the outcast, the freaky math person. She hoped that this school would be different, because it was her home.

And it was. For a few months. At first it seemed like everything was picture perfect; she had friends, popularity, and the best boyfriend a girl could ever have.

But everything isn't always what it seems.

A few weeks after the Twinkle Town play ended, it started. Because of Sharpay. Because she was jealous of everything Gabriella had.

At first it was harmless rumors. Then it turned to hurtful ones. She said that Gabriella slept with every guy in the school. She was a slut. She said that Gabriella did drugs. That she loved to drink on weekends.

She said that Gabriella was using Troy for popularity. That was the one that hurt the most. If anything, Gabriella loved him more than anything. More than her life.

At first he was on her side. At first he didn't believe it. He would stand up for her.

But Sharpay wouldn't have that. Somehow, she'd showed the entire school footage of Gabriella kissing someone else.

Troy was devastated. At first he was in denial, but later he knew it was true. He broke up with her.

It was the worst day of her life. Everyone was laughing at her. And the one person she'd trusted, the person that she'd thought would always be there for her...

He abandoned her.

She didn't know what came over her. She just couldn't take it anymore. She broke.

She called him the worst names she could, trying to get him back for the hurt he'd inflicted on her. For the hurt that everyone inflicted on her.

She didn't mean them. It hurt even the deepest parts of her to do that.

But she had to.

Even though she saw the hurt in his eyes; he'd never wanted to do what he'd just done, she just couldn't stop the rage from coming.

She'd never regretted anything as strong as she'd regretted that day.

Not a minute passed that she wished she could take it back.

S i l e n c e.

It was all that existed in her life.

Silence.

No one spoke to her. No one dared to.

She never spoke about the incident to anyone.

She waited. She waited for a hope, someone to reach out to her, and pull her up to safety. No one came.

Yes, she will admit that she tried to apologize. She'd sent him notes, roses, anything and everything.

He didn't respond.

Can you blame him? Can you blame her?

She tried. She tried harder than she'd ever tried in her life.

And she failed. She failed at making him love her once again.

Maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe it wasn't anyone's fault.

Maybe when you love someone so deeply, it makes you vulnerable. Maybe that was what happened.

She didn't know.

She knew that he loved her. He would whisper those three words into her ear anytime he could.

But no matter how hard she tried to understand, she couldn't.

Why?

Why did he do it? Why did she do her part in the breakup? What had come over them?

Now she was left all alone. Just to watch them, what used to be.

To watch it fade.

And as much as she tried to blame him, to blame Sharpay for everything that happened, for ripping her heart into shreds, she couldn't.

Because it was her fault. Her mistake.

And as much as she wanted to pretend it never happened, she couldn't.

Maybe, if she hadn't kissed the understudy during rehearsal, when Troy was absent, Troy would still love her.

Maybe if she hadn't screamed at him to leave, he wouldn't have left.

Maybe he would still be here, holding her close in his arms.

She wondered, was there any way to make him forgive her? To make him understand?

Maybe someday, he would. Maybe he would remember everything they'd had together, and realize that it wasn't her fault.

It wasn't anyone's fault.

Maybe someday he would see that.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Feedback would be amazing. **


End file.
